New Payment
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: "Estoy feliz" fue lo que Michiru dijo cuando regreso al "presente" Una continuación del final del manga de Zombie Loan para los que quedaron inconformes con un ligero ChikaxMichiru espero les guste :D One Shoot a menos que quieran mas ;D


A los que creen que es un milagro haya algo aquí y que nos recuerden favor de leer al final de la historia antes de encender sus antorchas y rastrear la ubicación del fic

Hola, es mi primera historia desde hace mucho, sinceramente como muchas y muchos zombie loan termino… no como esperábamos xD esta vendría siendo una clase de continuación del manga agregando el ultimo capitulo del manga ya que la serie quedo aun peor xD pero fue muy buena espero su review y no una pedrada por que hace años no me pasaba por FF

New Payment:

Había pasado un tiempo desde que todo se había borrado, Chika, Shito todo Z-Loan, pero eso no paso conmigo por mi "singularidad", no me encontraba triste de hecho estaba feliz de que ellos tuvieran una vida normal y estuvieran completamente "vivos", mis dudas aun estaban sobre  
Shito y mas esa vez en la que me "sonrió" cuando accidentalmente lo llame Shito-kun , aunque conociéndolo era normal… supongo, mas con ese "me canse de tratarte bien" que había usado conmigo, Chitose-san seguía conmigo según prestándome su núcleo aunque no terminaba de entender eso todavía, tengo el presentimiento que en realidad no quiere volver por alguna razón.

-Esta bien – me detuve de camino a casa – además aun somos compañeros… tal vez yo…

El recuerdo de Chika invadió mi mente, precisamente hoy me tropecé con el de camino a clase, había sido mi culpa por quedarme dormida iba lo mas rápido que podía y con toda la fuerza que tengo por supuesto que termine cayendo de sentón en el suelo, mientras mis cosas se cayeron regándose alrededor, alce la vista y estaba el mirándome de forma neutral, como a cualquier desconocido, pero en cambio sentía sus ojos mirándome fijamente, si los ojos dijeran algo la verdad no sabría que decían con exactitud, sentía una sensación extraña haciendo que mi cuerpo tuviera un ligero escalofrió, tal vez era por que el ya no solía hacer eso, lo de mirarme así claro esta, o al menos no con el pasar del tiempo en Z-Loan.

-P…Perdona… - fue lo mas inteligente que salió de mis labios

-Estate atenta – respondió de forma rápida evadiendo mi vista y se giro para irse por la misma dirección por la que venia.

No pude evitar el sentirme mal por esa frialdad, en verdad aunque sonara extraño, yo extrañaba su sonrisa y su forma de decirme "**Gopher"**. En mi mente vagaban muchas preguntas acerca de lo que Zarame-san había dicho, el hecho que las memorias relacionadas con "zombies" serian eliminadas y como técnicamente mi vida estuvo rodeada por Z-Loan… Kita Michiru también había sido eliminada. Pero no era la única olvidada, tanto Yomi como el chico de A-Loan también habían sido olvidados y borrados debido a que murieron en la Inversión. Pero aun así, aunque Chitose-san estuviera conmigo en esa forma no dejaba de extrañar a Chika y Shito, gracias a ellos y a el vago recuerdo de ellos diciendo que no pertenecía al mundo que Hakka-san me estaba haciendo crear, yo nuevamente había tenido la oportunidad de vivir, pareciera que siempre eran Chika-kun y Shito-kun los que terminaban protegiéndome, a pesar de que mi deseo por vivir fuera el que yo los protegiera.

De la nada un extraño anuncio interrumpió los anuncios en las pantallas de la ciudad, "Un camión colisiono con un autobús escolar y exploto…" escuche atenta a lo demás "Se ha confirmado la muerte de dos estudiantes, ellos son Akatsuki Chika y Tachibana Shito de 17 años".

-¿¡Hah! – Reaccione un tanto sorprendida, pero extrañamente no asustada – Chika y Shito pero como…

Me quede sin saber que pasaba era extraño no había visto ningún aro negro en ellos entonces por que había pasado esto.

-Ahora lo controlas – dijo chitose como leyendo mi mente – Esos ojos, Zarame me comento que utilizabas esa habilidad por error y supongo que desde que te dijeron los zombies no existirían lo dejaste ¿Cierto?

Estaba en lo cierto mis ojos de shinigami… No mas bien mi singularidad, no había hecho nada de eso desde que "volví", no tenia propósito realmente, los embarcadores se encargaban de las almas y no había mas incidentes sin olvidar que los usaba para ir de caza con esos dos, las sirenas a lo lejos de me sacaron de mis pensamientos y sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a la dirección donde provenían.

-Chika… Shito… - murmure corriendo con todo lo que tenía.

-¡Hey! ¡Cuatro ojos! - escuche a Chitose llamarme, pero no podía perder mas tiempo tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos.

-No tiene remedio… - dijo Chitose para irse volando por ahí.

Llegue al sitio y sin pensarlo evadí las líneas y me acerque hasta que me jalaron por la parte trasera del uniforme.

-¡Oye! ¡Que crees que estas haciendo! – Me jalo un oficial – Nadie tiene permitido pasar, es peligroso.

Trate de zafarme pero no pude así que me gire al oficial y lo vi fijamente.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero las victimas eran mis amigos! – dije claramente a lo cual me vio extrañado.

-¿Victimas? ¿Bromeas? Aun no han identificado a nadie.

Sentí una extraña sensación, ¿bromeaba? Era el, el que debía estar bromeando, acababan de decir en las noticias que los habían identificado y estaban pasando lo mismo en todos los monitores de la ciudad como para que el no se hubiese dado cuenta.

-Eh pero… salió hace un momento en las noticias…

-No invente cosas señorita, nadie mas que los bomberos han entrado ahí y están ocupados apagando todo, además lo lamento pero todos murieron así que decidieron pasar la identificación a después.

¿Que le sucedía? eso no tenia sentido, estaba contradiciendo lo del noticiero.

-Contradicción… - murmure y retrocedí para rodear el sitio tratando de ver algo.

-¡Hey! ¡Señorita! – La vio alejarse - ¿Qué le pasa? – se va .

Corrí alrededor del sitio a toda velocidad o lo que podía tratando de ver algo pero nada, no había más que cuerpos y sangre alrededor otros bastante deformados por el fuego.

-… pero que estoy esperando… - me cubri parte del rostro con una mano y me arrodille sintiendo mis piernas no respondían – probablemente un barquero ya se los llevo… y ese policía no sabia de la noticias… - me levante y continúe mi camino a casa, caminando sin ningún animo. Había conseguido un apartamento a buen precio, hable con el abogado que administraba mis gastos y accedió a darme un poco mas, además que tome un trabajo de medio tiempo, que diera al menos mas de 500 yenes, subí las escaleras y fui al final del pasillo en la ultima puerta y entre cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

-Chika-kun… Shito-kun.. – me senté en el suelo - ¿Por qué? – brotaron lagrimas de mis ojos.

Ya sabía que morirían algún día al igual que yo, sabia que ellos lo harían y estaba feliz por que antes de hacerlo me recordarían… Pero ¿Por qué? Era demasiado pronto, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de al menos volverles a hablar o un adiós… nada…

-Shito-kun… -comencé a llorar – Chika-kun…

Escuche unos pasos provenientes de la división de la cocina y vi dos siluetas acercarse lentamente a mi, no veía bien por las lagrimas así que me talle los ojos.

-¿Y ahora por que lloras Gopher? – me hablo una voz demasiado familiar que se agacho y me pico la frente.

-Chika-kun…

-Entendía lo de llorar por ver un asesinato, pero no veo el punto llorar por algo que ya has visto – dijo la otra voz que aun permanecía de pie.

-Shito-kun… - trate de ahogar el llanto pero mis ojos se mojaron mas y me lance abrazando a Chika con fuerza [N/A ¿es lo mas cercano no 8D?] – ¡Estan aquí! Chika-kun… Shito-kun – segui llorando.

-¡Ah! – El peliblanco cayo estrepitosamente en el suelo - ¿¡Qué haces! ¡Duele! – Jalo una de sus trenzas - ¡Ah…! ¿¡Como rayos te creció el cabello Gopher!.

- … - Shito se llevo una mano a la frente viéndolos como diciendo no tenían remedio.

-Perdón… - lloro la chica con más fuerza escondiéndose en el pecho del chico –Estoy tan feliz que me recuerden– sonreí aun llorando.

- Shito sonrió ligeramente un tanto "feliz" de verla cuando noto algo extraño en la escena.

-Idiota… ensucias mi camisa – la abrazo lentamente por la espalda – Lamento haberte ignorado… - susurro para que solo yo escuchara.

Una inevitable inconformidad de Shito apareció y sin saber como en un parpadeo estaban ambos separados por los brazos de Shito.

-Eh…? – la chica se quedo sin saber que paso con un ligero sonrojo.

-Shito… tu… - lo vio igualmente con desagrado.

-Si tienes tanto tiempo que perder ve a traer tus cosas y buscar un trabajo, ya que la vieja escuela no existe y es poco conveniente nos mudaremos con Michiru.

-¿¡Huh! – exclamo la chica confundida.

-Tch, cállate maldito Shito ya se, además tu ya vives cerca así que solo yo me mudare con Michiru – se levanto abrazando a la chica posesivamente para que se enojara mas, lo cual funciono mas que bien y en menos de lo que se puede imaginar ya se estaban peleando, afortunadamente no tenia muebles en el sala o hubiera sido malo. Michiru sonrió alegremente a pesar de la destrucción de su apartamento, parecía que el destino al igual que les tenia planeado morir, también tenia planeado reunirlos de nuevo.

-Bienvenidos – murmuro sonriente.

Fin.

Shiro-chappy time afte years! wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Shiro: ahhh por el amor de kami-sama o quien sea escribí algo después de… 4 años…? Pero era inevitable no chappy? – mira atrás pero no hay nadie – mh.. cierto aun sigue oculta pero bueno que se le va a hacer estábamos muy ocupadas y no nos paso nada, ni rompimos la amistad ni nada, solo cosas de la universidad y poco tiempo y según chappy no escribia desde los 15 y su estilo no es igual pero bueno que tiene no creen? Es mejor ver a un escritor mejorar que nada :D como les decía para los que seguían nuestros otros fics lo siento! Pasaron muchas cosas este tiempo pero sinceramente me dieron ganas de escribir con el final de Zombie Loan, una gran seria a excepción del final xD que fue… bueno mejor véanlo no prometo nada pero en vacaciones me gustaría tratar de terminar lo que deje varado al menos Nocturnal Lights y chappy quiere acabar el de digimon… pero bueh como diría mi amiga momoalice, aun no les aseguramos nada ya que se nos han interpuesto varias series interesantes en el camino y bleach… por dios se acabo el anime con un pequeño indicio Hitsuhina y el típico nos vemos rukia asi que somos felices por ahora pero el manga sigue y hay mucho lio… eso es todo por el momento no se si chappy suba algo haber que les dice ella, yo por el momento al fin movi mis manos e planee esto con la extrema inconformidad del manga xD dios mios amo a Chika *¬*

En fin a todos nuestros lectores que nos siguieron desde hace mucho lo sentimos pero supongo es el siglo del escritor de FF crece y lo deja y cuando le entra el remordimiento vuelve a escribir ñ.ñ

P.S. si van a poner algo como continúen sus fics en el review mejor no lo hagan y manden un MP o algo asi ._. aquí me gustaría llegara algo para los seguidores de Zombie Loan :D


End file.
